


Dans Mes Reves

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Malcolm ponders. (10/21/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: My first posted fic in this fandom, and it's kyr's reward  
for guessing something last night :). Beta'd by the magnificent kyrdwyn.  


* * *

I can't have him any other way.  
Only in my dreams.  
The one place his arms can enfold me.  
The one place we can love.

In my dreams there is no rank.  
He's not my captain.  
He can be my lover, not just my friend.

In reality, he can barely be my friend.  
Captains must order crew into dangerous situations.  
Maybe even risk death.  
How does one order a friend to die?  
Even worse, how does one order his lover to die?

Until this is over, I can barely be a friend.  
Certainly not his lover.  
My job is to protect others.  
To give my life if need be.

So, my sanctuary is in my dreams.  
To there I retreat.  
To his arms.  
To his love.  
Awaiting the day dreams become reality.


End file.
